


sweet release

by tamrian



Series: saboace drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/pseuds/tamrian
Summary: saboace pwp drabbles from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, every drabble will have a small list of kinks so you know what ot expect. 
> 
> cw for: dildoes, masturbating, recording

Sabo’s breath stutters as the dildo teases his hole. Gasping as the dildo’s tip slides into him, mouth curving into a silent ‘oh’ sound, the heat coils in Sabo’s belly, his legs tensing up for another thrust.

It doesn’t come and Sabo just wants to yell at Ace to move the dildo in his ass, to fuck him with it like Sabo wants instead of the painfully slow teasing.

Sabo groans. “Come on, I need more.”

Lying on his back, he holds up his legs in the air, giving Ace the perfect position to reach his hole. Crawling between Sabo’s leg, he gives a lick to Sabo’s dick before returning to his original purpose, enjoying as Sabo buckles his hips.

“Really? You don’t look like it,” Ace teases. Sabo opens his mouth to argue but Ace shoves in the dildo, and Sabo moans, tears already forming in his eyes from the sudden impact. He clenches down hard on the dildo, and when Ace starts to move it, he trembles from the way it fills him, and touches him all in the right place.

Ace starts with a slow pace. When Sabo tries to dictate a quicker tempo, Ace stops him with a firm hand, getting the dick out of him, leaving his hole gaping for the toy.

“Please, please, please, Ace, fill me with it, please,” he whimpers. “I won’t do it again, I swear.”

Ace hums. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

“No, please, I can be good,” Sabo begs, and maybe if his legs weren’t in the air, it’d get the desired effect.

“Show me. Fuck yourself on this toy and I’ll let you come eventually.”

Sabo chokes on his spit, putting down on his legs. He almost touches his strained dick but dismisses the idea when he knows it would displease Ace.

“I-”

Ace smirks. “What you can’t do it without coming?”

Sabo gives him a smile, sharp like a knife before he goes to his knees and positions it to his hole. He sinks into it, his mouth opens and eyelids flutter close.

He starts slowly, getting quicker and quicker. He pants with every thrust as the tip of the dildo hits one of his sweet spots, making his legs tremble from the vivid pleasure through his body.

“You look good getting fucked.” He hears Ace saying it but his insides are tense, so close to the orgasm which he can’t have. The toy slides in and out with a wet squelch from the lube but his mind is too fogged up to deal with the embarrassment how desperate he is. His eyes are closed when Ace moves closer to him, stealing a kiss while he whimpers for his orgasm. “Now smile for the camera.”

Sabo groans, shoving in the dildo faster and faster, the thought of Ace making photos of him looking like this, or taking a video, shouldn’t make him this excited.

“Feels like I should send it to someone.”

Ace is a fucking asshole but Sabo’s cock is leaking. He only has to think about the humiliation of somebody seeing him vulnerable and weak with a dildo up in his ass, and he feels like leaving the earth forever.

Even if his dick is harder than before.

Even if it only takes one touch from Ace and he’s coming without restraint.

Even if the video somehow finds its way to one of their friend’s phone.

Sabo comes, cum covering his legs and the bed, he lies down not caring about it a bit.


	2. handjobs/blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo the resident bad boy has a few words with Prince Ace. They don't talk much though.

Sabo grins as he sees Prince Ace alone in his royal robes without any guards. This was really his lucky day.

“Hey, handsome,” Sabo says from behind him with a teasing voice.

Ace whirls around, eyes wide in surprise.

“Are you stupid? If my father finds you here, he’s going to execute you publicly,” Ace hisses before grabs his arm and tugs him into a room near them. There’s nobody on the floor but he closes the door quietly.

“Didn’t he forgive me yet?” Sabo drops down to the comfortable bed. “It’s unfortunate he walked in on us while we were fucking.”

Ace sits down on the floor, hiding his flushed, embarrassed face in his hands. “Why are you making me remember that?”

“Because I love you,” Sabo says, putting his hand on his chest. “You’re the only one who can melt my frozen heart.”

Ace rolls his eyes at his dramatic behaviour. “You’re ridiculous, I don’t even know why I talk to you.”

“Because I suck better than any of your partners before.”

“You’re so fricking embarrassing.”

“A prince shouldn’t use that kind of language,” Sabo says with fake seriousness as he gets up from his bed and sits down behind Ace.

“Fuck you,” Ace says with a grin.

“As you wish Your Highness,” he whispers into his ear, hands on Ace’s body on the next moment. Hands loosening his robes, he leaves small kisses on his neck on every freckles he can find.

Sabo listens to Ace humming, enjoying his touches as the tip of his finger faintly draws different shapes on his skin. He laughs as Ace’s lifts his hips but for once Sabo gives what he wants.

Fingers curling around Ace’s cock, he starts slowly moving his hand up and down, Ace’s whimpers following every touch. He quickens the pace hides his smile in Ace’s shoulder as he arches his back as a loud, disappointed moan leaves his mouth when Sabo takes off his hand of him.

“Enjoying it, Your Highness?”

“Jerk,” Ace hisses, hitting him on his thigh but it covered in too much clothes to really matter. “Be nice to me.”

Sabo starts to move his hand again slowly, Ace panting as he quickens his pace. His cock twitches as it rubs against his pants and Ace’s ass with him sitting so close to him.

“Sabo, please, come on,” he whispers. His mouth stays open as he pants as his orgasm only is away from a few touches but Sabo takes off his hand again.

He whines, a bit louder than usual and Sabo’s eyes widen in surprise. He lets Ace to take a break, breath slowing down and isn’t surprised when Ace take initiative and he turns around, sitting on Sabo’s lap, glaring at him with flushed cheeks.

“Someone is going to hear you, dear,” Sabo teases him not caring about Ace’s irritation.

“Fuck you, maybe you should make me come instead of teasing.”

Sabo laughs, hand again on Ace’s cock but as Ace’s moves his ass, Sabo can’t help moaning, his cock slowly getting hard in his pants. Seeing Ace’s smirk he tightens his hold around his cock but Ace stubbornly purses his lips, only resting his head on Sabo’s shoulder when it gets to be too much.

But it doesn’t stop Ace from being a little shit. Moving his hips on Sabo’s bulging cock, Sabo whines from the friction, so easily flustered by a little moving. He arches his neck as Ace slowly starts kissing it and leaving hickeys following it with small bites.

Sabo whimpers, leans back on his hands to give place to Ace who doesn’t waste time, getting off Sabo’s belt. Ace takes out Sabo’s cock as he gets between his legs, giving it a experimental lick. Sabo tenses his legs to keep it still and don’t trust his hips into Ace’s mouth.

Panting, he curls his fingers in Ace’s hair. Ace takes Sabo’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before gently lowering himself on it. Sabo gives a sharp inhale, heat coiling in his abdomen as his legs tremble with the arousal. A loud yell leaves his mouth as Ace goes down on him, the warmth of Ace’s mouth only increasing his arousal as his cock hits the back of Ace’s throat.

“Fuck, Ace,” Sabo pants, eyes closing as his whole body trembles, sweat rolling down on his back.

“Someone is going to hear you, dear,” Ace repeats, mocking him with every words as he lifts his head. “You’re so much louder than me.”

Ace’s hand curls around his cock as he leans forward, slowly kissing his way up while his hand was working. Sabo comes with a loud moan, white fluid ending up on Ace’s robe.

He pants, waiting for his heart to beat in the usual speed while Ace grinds on his lap.

“You love me when I’m loud,” Sabo grins, hands going to his hips and his cock. Ace comes on Sabo’s clothes with a low whine, lying on Sabo exhausted. “You’re a mess.”

“You can only blame yourself.”

“Are you saying I’m too good?”

“No chance in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @tamrian on tumblr.


End file.
